Fracture
by Payce D. Elui
Summary: The game has been set and events are spinning into motion. Jumper verses Paladin, the war is on. But when their world is going to hell, are they really on the right side?


**Author's Note: **Hiya! I always liked the concept behind the film "Jumper". I'll be honest and say that although the concept was freaking awesome, I found the movie lacking. I feel there was so much more that could be done with it! And I always thought the concept of Jumpers grouping together to fight a war against the Paladins would be interesting. I mean, a properly equipped jumper could be _lethal_. Plus there's not many "longfics" in the Jumper section :(. So here we go :). I have only watched the film, and read reviews of the books, so some stuff might be off, but this is AU anyways, so yeah. I'm aware that pretty much the only element of the books that made it to the films was the "jumping" and the names of David and Millie. But strangely enough, Griffin is my favourite character xD. ALSO: I heard that in the books Millie "learns" to jump. In this fic, the only way that a Jumper can get their powers is through genes. And if Millie has if in her genes to jump in canon, with my power as the author of this fanfic, I take those powers away. What can I say, both her and David left a bad impression on me. I don't know if there's going to be pairings. Maybe hints of them?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this

**WARNING: this fic is AU, it will include some screwing about with the Jumper timeline and character histories, as well as contain spoilers for the movie and/or books. This story is set in the Jumper movie-verse. Character deaths possible. Swearing. Rating may change. Sporadic updates...**

**Published: 10 January 2010  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Set Me Free**

* * *

"Damnit! David- you _fuckin'_ idiot!" Griffin swore, feeling electricity coursing over his skin. Hearing a bullet whiz by his ear, he stilled, surveying the area.

Chechnya.

David had left him in the middle of a damn fire fight in Chechnya, and he was strung up- trapped up in the air on an electricity pylon. He may as well have a bullseye taped on his forehead. And with the conflict below him, it looked as if he'd be stuck up for a while. Gritting his teeth, he cursed for the hundredth time as a particularly strong jolt of electricity sent hit spine in a direction it wasn't meant to go.

No-one was going to get him down. The people down below were too involved in their own damn lives.

David would come back for him... right?

'_Because you weren't just attempting to blow up his girlfriend,'_ a voice in the back of his head whispered sarcastically.

He jerked back as a bullet ricocheted off the metal of the pylon not too far from his head. He was fucking helpless.

Or so he thought.

Having been tangled up in the pylon for ten minutes, he had been beginning to lose his patience. Watching the fight below him with a detached sort of interest (and giving pointers to anyone he felt like or cursing to hell anyone who let a bullet stray too close to his person), he was beginning to think that he was going to die of old age. Griffin O'Connor was not really known for being the most patient person on the planet.

And that's when he saw him.

Dressed in normal street clothes, the idiot was wearing a bright come-kill-me-now orange hoodie, hood half covering a mop of unruly blonde hair. A cigarette dangled lazily from his lips. One look at him could tell Griffin that the boy- man, really, he only looked a little younger than Griffin himself- wasn't from around here. He'd seemingly popped up out of nowhere. The boy made eye contact and started forward, ducking from any conflict and scowled as he walked past a few of the mutilated bodies on the floor. Coming to a half, he tilted his head back, smirking.

"Looks like you're in quite a bit of trouble!" Griffin narrowed his eyes. That accent was British- more southern than northern. The kid's smirk widened. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Who are yeh? A Paladin?"

The kid waved him off with a snort. "Do I look like a fucking Paladin to you?" His mouth opened into a sneer. "Don't answer that." He reached into his a pocket and pulled out a florescent pair of thick... rubber gloves. Grinning he reached up for Griffins foot and gave a hard tug. The older boy felt electricity painfully arc across his fingers for a last time before he was finally dislodged. He fell to the floor in an unceremonious heap. Breathing heavily he looked up with a glare. The kid caught it.

"Don't be looking at me like that- I just saved your arse." Griffin snorted but made no move to get up off the floor. His limbs weren't ready for it yet, and his jumping abilities were shot with them. They would be for a few minutes, considering the amount of electricity he just ate.

"Who are yeh?"

A snort and a cocky smile was aimed his way. "They sent me to help you out. You caught their attention."

"Who?"

"My mother taught me not to give my name to strangers." Griffin glared and the kid chuckled. "They told me to tell you to stay out of trouble. That they'd contact you later. They've been watching you for a while, you know." A sudden beep drew the kid's attention from the man on the floor and his pulled out a mobile phone from his pocket distractedly. Flashing Griffin a smirk he turned on his heel and begun to walk off.

"Where're yeh goin'?"

The kid turned to give a last smirk. "I wouldn't want to be here when the Paladin's showed up. Granted Roland's tied up somewhere else, there's still plenty more where he came from. I suggest you start moving. Later!"

The kid Jumped off. He _Jumped_.

The Jump-scar that was still fading was proof. Eyes narrowing, Griffin unsteadily made his way to his feet, walking forward. He was going to follow that kid and get answers. The violence in the background had almost completely died as he stumbled on.

Looking back on the day, he'd realise that the only thing that saved him from what happened next was luck. His foot got caught in a pothole in the broken road, making him trip.

The trip sent him sprawling onto his stomach, the electrified net that had just been shot at his head overshooting gloriously.

Paladins.

They'd been following that kid- there was no way they could have followed him here!

With one last glare and a one fingered salute, gathering up the dredges of the returning energy he needed, Griffin Jumped.

He wouldn't be able to get answers today, but he sure as hell would be getting them.

* * *

Tapping. A man was sitting, perched above a laptop.

"Well?" A dark haired man, dressed in a casual suit, of all things. He seemed in his early twenties, dark hair almost black.

Craig Thompson leaned back, rolling a lit cigarette between his fingers. Tugging the hood of his orange hoodie down, blonde hair spilled out and he shrugged. "I made contact."

"And?"

"Are you sure about this Griffin guy? He seems like an idiot to me." A long drag of smoke was inhaled.

"I wasn't asking your opinion." Craig glared.

"I almost got shot, you know?"

"It was your own fault for being careless."

"I'm fine, thanks for asking... arsehole." The man opposite Craig snorted, fingers stilling over a keyboard. He turned away from his laptop.

"You need to start taking this seriously."

"This isn't a fucking joke to me, _Daniel_." Aforementioned man winced.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just saying-"

"Well don't."

An awkward silence. Then-

"So we're really doing this, hm?" That was Craig breaking the silence. He never could keep his mouth shut for long, anyways.

"Hell yeah."

"...So... Griffin O'Connor, eh?" Craig asked.

"Yup," Daniel cricked his neck. "Been on the run since he was... five."

"And when are we making second contact?"

"Soon enough."

* * *

**Authors Note:** I'm liking the beginning to this. My Jumpers' powers are going to be varied- I figure that if David could Jump a building and Griffin can Jump anything that moves (yes I know that sounds wrong), there are bound to be other jumpers who can vary their abilities. Yeah it is pretty short, but I'll try to make the next chapters longer. Tell me what you think :)

**Please R&R **


End file.
